Bienvenue à Fairy Tail Kathy
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Grey est en mission, seul, et profite du calme et de sa solitude. Mais au cœur de la nuit, on fait parfois des rencontres inattendues. Quand deux orphelins se rencontrent... UR. No Couple. OC.


**Titre **: Bienvenue à Fairy tail Kathy !

**Auteur **: Lilicat

**Rating **: K

**Pairing **: No Pairing.

**Disclamer **: Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, sauf Kathy qui est à moi. Na !

**Résumé **: Grey est en mission, seul, et profite du calme et de sa solitude. Mais au coeur de la nuit, on fait parfois des rencontres inattendues. Quand deux orphelins se rencontrent... UR. No Couple. OC.

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF : écrire en une heure sur le thème : pleurs

Toutes les réponses aux reviews anonymes ou guest seront sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture.

Lili

* * *

**Bienvenue à Fairy Tail Kathy ! **

Assis devant une antique bâtisse, Grey fumait paisiblement une cigarette le regard perdu dans le paysage rural que la nuit éclairé de sa lumière obscure. Il appréciait ce moment de calme avant d'aller dormir. Il était là pour une mission, simple mais de temps en temps il appréciait les missions tranquilles, et surtout il était seul. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas parti seul et cela lui avait manqué, un peu.

Parti le matin même de Magnolia il était arrivé dans l'après-midi à l'orphelinat demandant de l'aide. Il ne lui avait fallu que deux heures pour mener la mission à bien. Il s'agissait simplement de déloger une taupe du jardin potager. Certes, la taupe était coriace, mais après l'avoir gelée, il lui avait trouvé un nouvel abri où elle pourrait creuser autant de galerie qu'elle le souhaitait en toute liberté.

Alors qu'il écrasait son mégot, hésitant à en rallumer une autre, il entendit des pleurs provenir de l'intérieur du bâtiment. Curieux, il tendit l'oreille cherchant à savoir d'où cela provenait exactement. Bizarrement, il trouvait que c'était un peu trop audible pour se situer dans le dortoir à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée. Les pleurs cessèrent un court instant avant de reprendre de plus belle.

Enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, Grey se décida à aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était sûrement rien de plus qu'un gamin faisant un cauchemar, mais quand même. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir ou entendre les autres pleurer. Le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'étreignait dans ces moments là était trop désagréable à son goût. Aussi évitait-il autant que possible de faire pleurer les autres. Mais ces pleurs enfantins titillaient un fort instinct de protection en lui.

Se laissant guider par le son, il remonta le couloir du vestibule jusqu'à la porte de la salle à manger. Il colla son oreille à la porte pour s'assurer que les pleurs venaient bien de là, et ouvrit doucement le battant de bois. Celui-ci grinça, faisant immédiatement taire les sanglots. Seuls de discrets reniflements étaient encore audibles. Prenant son ton le plus doux, Grey s'avança dans la pièce en appelant :

\- Hey ! Tu es là ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- J'allume la lumière, précisa-t-il toujours sur le même ton.

Le plafonnier s'éclaira, inondant la pièce d'une lumière froide. D'un coup d'oeil Grey constata qu'à première vue il n'y avait personne. En regardant un peu mieux, il repéra deux petits pieds nus sous la table. Il s'avança doucement, en prévenant :

\- Je sais que tu es là. Je te vois tu sais...

Arrivé devant la table, il s'agenouilla et se pencha pour voir une petite fille brune aux grands yeux noirs qui le fixait avec effroi, les deux mains posées sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses pleurs. Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes, et elle tremblait légèrement. Ému par cette enfant, Grey lui sourit et se présenta :

\- Je m'appelle Grey. Je suis le mage venu chasser la taupe du jardin. Tu me reconnais ?

La fillette hocha la tête et baissa ses mains. Encouragé par ce geste, Grey tendit une main vers elle.

\- Tu ne veux pas sortir de là-dessous ? Le carrelage est froid et ce n'est pas très confortable, si ?

Lentement, la petite fille s'avança et prit la main tendue de l'adulte. Une fois sortie de sous la table elle se colla aux jambes du mage de glace, jetant des regards effrayés tout autour d'elle.

Grey se pencha vers elle, et prit son visage poupin entre ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas au fond de ton lit en train de faire de beaux rêves ?

Fixant le jeune homme de ses grands yeux noirs humides de larmes, la fillette hésita un instant avant de finalement murmurer :

\- Y'a un monstre sous mon lit. Et il va me manger si je reste dedans.

\- C'est pour ça que tu te caches ? Pour ne pas que le monstre te retrouve ?

Le hochement de tête fut une réponse claire et sans équivoque. Avec un sourire, Grey prit la petite dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Après la négation silencieuse de sa petite protégée, il poursuivit :

\- Je vais te ramener jusqu'à ton lit, je regarderai dessous pour voir si le monstre s'y cache et s'il est là je le chasserai.

\- Comme la taupe ?

\- Oui, comme la taupe.

\- Et s'il est pas là ?

\- Et bien je suis un mage non ? Alors je lancerai un sort pour qu'il ne puisse pas revenir auprès de toi et j'irai le chasser dans la maison.

Le sourire éclatant de la fillette réchauffa étrangement le coeur du jeune homme.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? s'enquit-il, en constatant qu'il ne connaissait même pas le nom de sa protégée.

\- Kathy. J'ai cinq ans.

\- Oh ! C'est un très joli prénom ! Moi c'est Grey, Grey Fullbuster. Enchanté de te connaître Kathy.

Au fil de la discussion, ils atteignirent le dortoir de la fillette. Précautionneusement, Grey y entra et se dirigea vers le seul lit vide de la pièce, prenant bien soin de ne réveiller aucune des autres habitantes. Il coucha Kathy dans son lit, la borda avec soin et vérifia sous la couche . Comme prévu, il n'y trouva rien de plus que quelques moutons de poussières. Pour définitivement rassurée la fillette, il lui chanta une berceuse, lui assurant que c'était un sort contre les monstres.

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle soit endormie pour quitter la pièce à pas de loup. Par acquis de conscience il fit un rapide tour de la propriété, mais ne trouva aucune trace suspecte, ni aucun monstre. Rassuré, il regagna la chambre que le directeur de l'orphelinat lui avait aimablement proposé pour la nuit. Dés demain matin, il repartirai à Magnolia pour rejoindre la guilde.

Alors qu'il était couché depuis moins de cinq minutes, un léger bruit à sa porte le fit bondir hors du lit.

\- Qui est là ?

Par l'entrebâillement de la porte il aperçut deux grands yeux noirs encore brouillés de larmes.

\- Kathy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Pour toute réponse, la fillette se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant. Déboussolé et surpris, Grey la serra contre son torse, et referma la porte de sa chambre. Il sentait que cette nuit, il devrait partager son lit... Il s'assit sur le matelas, caressant tendrement le dos de sa protégée tout en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Finalement, elle se calma et bredouilla :

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar...

Grey l'interrogea un peu, l'écoutant raconter son affreux cauchemar. Elle avait rêvé de la mort de ses parents. Ceux-ci étaient morts dans un accident, la laissant seule au monde. Depuis elle vivait ici dans cet orphelinat. Et même si tout le monde était très gentil avec elle et qu'elle s'entendait bien avec ses camarades, elle n'y avait pas vraiment d'amis et surtout elle manquait cruellement d'affection. Du moins ce fut ce que compris Grey suite au discours décousu de la fillette.

S'allongeant sur son lit, Kathy blottit contre lui, Grey soupira doucement et commença à lui raconter sa propre histoire, édulcorant les passages les plus pénibles.

\- Toi aussi tu es orphelin alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Ton papa et ta maman te manquent ?

\- Parfois oui, mais j'ai beaucoup d'amis maintenant. C'est eux ma famille. Alors ça va...

\- Tu en as de la chance, soupira Kathy avant de s'endormir.

Grey caressa tendrement la chevelue brune de la fillette, repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit. Oui il avait de la chance. La chance d'avoir eu Ul, d'avoir eu Léon, d'avoir trouvé Fairy tail... Un soupir désabusé lui échappa. Oui il aimait les missions en solo, mais pour être parfaitement honnête Natsu, Happy, Lucy et Erza lui manquaient un peu quand même. Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit finalement à son tour, ses bras entourant de manière protectrice l'enfant qui dormait contre lui.

Ce soir là, la grande majorité des mages étaient réunis à Fairy tail. Aucune raison particulière à cela, juste le plaisir de se retrouver tous ensemble. Le seul qui manquait à l'appel était Grey, mais selon Mirajane il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. La nouvelle rassura Juvia et fit rager Natsu, au plus grand amusement des autres mages présents.

\- Allez Juvia détends toi un peu ! C'est pas comme si Grey allait soudain débarquer avec femme et enfants, plaisanta Jet en entendant Juvia s'inquiéter de ce que son Grey-sama avait pu faire seul en mission.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit sur Grey tenant dans ses bras une petite fille aussi brune que lui, et aux yeux aussi noirs que les siens. Le silence qui suivit son apparition le surprit.

\- Ben alors quoi ? Vous avez vu un fantôme ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Grey... Sama... balbutia Juvia juste avant de s'évanouir.

\- Bordel Grey ! T'es en retard ! brailla Natsu. Et elle sort d'où cette gamine ?

Ladite gamine se blotti contre le torse du mage de glace, effrayée par les visages estomaqués qui la regardait.

\- Putain Natsu, arrête de gueuler tu lui fais peur ! rugit Grey en s'avançant d'un pas rapide vers le dragonslayer.

Ce dernier se redressa d'un bond et hurla encore plus fort :

\- Moi ? Je lui fais peur ? C'est plutôt toi qui fais peur Glaçon sur patte !

\- Répète un peu pour voir l'allumette !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit l'exhibitionniste !

\- Viens te battre flammèche !

Un éclat de rire enfantin mit fin à la dispute des deux amis, attirant du même coup l'attention générale. Dans les bras de Grey, la petite brune riait à gorge déployée. Natsu se calma instantanément et demanda avec curiosité :

\- Sérieusement elle vient d'où cette petite ?

\- De l'orphelinat où j'étais en mission, répondit Grey. Je vous présente Kathy. Kathy, je te présente les mages de Fairy Tail !

\- Bienvenue Kathy !

\- Oh qu'elle est mignonne !

\- C'est ta fille cachée ou quoi ? T'as vu comment elle te ressemble ?

\- Moi c'est Mirajane et ne t'en fais pas, ils sont bruyants mais tous très gentils.

\- Parlez pas tous en même temps ! Vous allez lui faire peur !

\- C'est toi qui lui fait peur avec ta tronche de cake !

\- Vous n'allez pas vous battre devant une enfant !

\- Tu aimes le poisson ?

\- Ils ne savent vraiment pas se tenir !

Dans tout ce capharnaüm, la petite Kathy n'avait pas lâché le cou de Grey qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Il s'assit près d'Erza, déposant son précieux chargement sur ses genoux. Mirajane lui apporta une glace et vint s'installer avec eux. Finalement tous les mages allèrent s'installer prés du duo inattendu, attendant une explication. Grey sourit et finit pas assouvir leur curiosité.

\- Kathy a perdu ses parents il y a deux ans dans un accident de carriole. Depuis elle vivait à l'orphelinat mais elle avait du mal à y trouver sa place. Elle s'est prise d'affection pour moi et quand j'ai voulu partir elle s'est accrochée à ma jambe en me suppliant de l'emmener avec moi. Le directeur était d'accord, alors j'ai signé les papiers et je suis officiellement son tuteur. Voilà...

Makarov s'approcha alors de la petite fille qui le regarda impressionnée. Croisant le regard anxieux de Grey, le vieux maître lui sourit .

\- Je suis sûr que tu seras un excellent tuteur. Tu sais Kathy, ici on est une grande famille, donc maintenant tu fais partie de notre famille.

Il conclut en clamant cinq mot immédiatement repris par tous les mages :

\- Bienvenue à Fairy tail Kathy !

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Bon j'avoue j'ai triché, il m'a fallu très exactement une heure vingt-trois pour pondre ça... Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de voir Grey avec une petite puce dans les bras... voilà c'est fait ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review ?

Lili.


End file.
